


Black lungs

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fire, Future Fic, M/M, Sad Aaron, Sarah Sugden mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: A fire starts in the Woolpack kitchen and everyone gets out as the black fog of smoke seeps through the rooms. But Robert stays behind, remembering not seeing Victoria come out of the kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr Prompts and I have decided to make this as a fic.

“ Do I really have to do the house work? “ Liv whined disappointingly.

Robert nodded his head pointing a chip to his sister. 

“ You went out to a party and came back at 2 ‘o’ clock in the morning! We said eleven! “

Liv huffed. “ But I still rang you though. “ she pointed out.

“ Yeh at eleven and then put the phone down on us when we told ya to come back. “ Aaron reminded Liv.

Liv huffed again before sighing loudly. “ Fine. “ in which both men smirked at her and shared a look. 

Everyone jumped out of their skin hearing the agonising bang echoing out from the back. The thick black smoke sweeping through the whole pub shortly afterwards. All the women were screaming and panicking trying to move.

“ Bloody Hell. “ Aaron breathes out shocked.

“ have you called 999? “ Nicola called out scared and Charity pushes her out of the door already on the phone.

Aaron bundles Liv out as she was too scared to move. 

“ Come on go go go - “ he tells her frantically and they both go outside.

Another loud bang was heard, you can hear the cracking and fire burning everything. The noise making all the beer bottles and wines fall to the floor, tables and chairs flying off balance.

Wait Victoria. He hasn’t seen his little sister! 

Robert bolts back in hand over mouth and nose through the black fog going into the hot kitchen. There she lay on the floor unconscious.

/-/

Chas looked around panicking. 

“ where - wheres Robert?! “ she calls out frantic.

Aaron and Liv instantly looked horrified. “ He’s still in there! “

“ And Victoria! “

Aaron was about to bolt back in when Chas yanked his arm back terrified. “ No! You are not going in there! I’m not going to lose my son! “ she screamed.

“ My husband is in there! “ He yelled back before everyone ducked from another louder explosion making glass fly everywhere.

All they could do was watch helplessly.

/-/

“ Victoria! “ Robert screamed out seeing his little sister laying limply on the hard floor. “ come on wake up - please wake up for your brother - don’t - don’t die like mum Vic - PLEASE! “ he cries over her shaking her. She shifted slightly waking up before coughing terribly.

“ M’Rob - What happened? “ She chokes out dizzily.

“ Fire. “ He tells her, he tried to get her standing and she stumbles slightly before leaning completely on her brother.

“ Come on just lean on me and we’ll be fine. “ who was he calming, himself or his little sister?

They stumbled through but it was helpless, the rooms completely black with wood falling to the floor blocking their path till he saw the back door open.

Get Victoria safe. Get Victoria safe. Doesn’t matter about him get his sister safe.

“ Vic see that back door? “ he tells her firmly and gets a weak nod of Victoria. “ Head straight for there okay? Don’t worry about me. “

Don’t worry if I die. All I care about is you being safe.  
She clutched his leather jacket her eyes terrified. “ What about you? “ she declared.

“ I’ll be fine. “ he reassured her with a terrified smile.

/-/

Victoria stumbled out of the pub heaving for air going into the arms of Chas.

“ Are you hurt? “ Chas asks her overwhelmed with stress.  
She shakes her head slowly. 

“ Just - p-banged my head. “ She breathes out.

“ Wheres Robert?! “ Aaron declares frantic.

“ He - he was behind me! “  
Victoria sobs into Chas’s shoulder.

“ Robert. “ Liv bursts into tear welcoming the comfort of Aaron. They watched the pub burning with smoke going out of the windows with the sirens blearing in the background

/-/ 

Robert hears the fire burn around him, hears the ceiling fall and collapse somewhere through the double doors. The thick smoke burning his lungs with the added dust and particles. He lies on the floor on his back, the wooden banister laying across his front pressing onto his chest and stomach. That was the last thing he did see, a massive wooden object falling onto him till he woke up from his unconscious state. 

Robert hates fire. His mum died in a fire, screaming and shouting as he watched her burn to death. He is going the same way isn’t it? 

He wants his mum. 

Everyone is out of the Woolpack expect for him, and he is happy for that to happen. He isn’t worth saving, he can finally be free now and be with Sarah. Would she proud of him? Proud of Aaron? Robert smiles at that, his husband who he would rip the world apart if he asked him too. Aaron’s safe and free and that is all Robert cares about, even when he can’t feel anything. He has this wary sense of calmness on him now, he knows he is going to die, he doesn’t fight back and try to save himself because others will get hurt. He thinks back a few nights ago sitting on the couch with Liv both of them watching A&E emergency services, they were fascinated by all the educational facts they now know. Robert knows he has internal bleeding. He knows there is damage. He knows he won’t wake up. 

One tears slips from his eyes and he lets himself break down in his final moments, as the pub falls down around him just like his life. What a metaphor. He and Aaron only lasted two years of married life, the best two years of his life. They have both grown so much closer with each other. They have fallen even deeper in love with each other. If you asked him how much you love Aaron, he would reply “ How deep is the sea? “ how soppy is that? He still fancies his own husband, still gets those butterflies whenever he sees him naked or just - existing.  
He and Liv have become closer, they consider each other like daughter and dad. Liv calls him dad sometimes but still uses his real name, it feels right to call Liv his daughter. 

Robert focuses on Aaron’s face. 

“ I want to see his face when I die. “ 

Robert hears the massive crash following another explosion, he winces and closes his eyes scared. He blinks and sees the ceiling above him cave in, he shuts his eyes and then - 

And then this is when he becomes a memory, becomes a past tense now. He was so loved. 

He lets go. 

/-/ 

“ GET HIM OUT! NONONO! “ Aaron cries hysterically watching the firemen coming back out like they have given up. 

“ I want dad! “ Liv cries loudly into Chas’s chest clutching the fabric of her browse.  
All the villagers watch the two grieving Sugden - Dingles and they share their pitying looks. Robert had grown on everyone, he was the go to man for advice, help, suggestions on business, a friend. He become the man who everyone loves, Victoria was a bit more awake and she is crying hard tears telling everyone how he saves her. She can’t forgive herself. Her brother sacrificed himself for her and now he is paying for it. 

“ Sir we are trying are best to save him but we’re tackling the fire - “ the fireman told Aaron calming him. 

“ You need to try harder! “ Aaron shouts at him broken. 

“ Sir - “ 

“ THE FIRE IS OUT! “ One of the firemen yelled out and they ran towards the building with their equipment ready. 

“ Love, you need to breath okay? “ Chas told her son noting how he is breathing heavily. 

Aaron turned to look at her crying, heartbroken, distressed his whole life falling apart. “ I can’t lose him mum, he - he is my world I can’t lose him! “ Aaron cries. Cries. Cries. Till the fireman carry a body. 

Robert’s. 

Limp. Lifeless. Fabric glued to his body. Dead? 

“ ROBERT! “ Aaron bolts to his husband cradling his bloody pale face. He looks dead. 

The Male pushes Aaron away.  
A paramedic. “ Sir please move out of the way. - “ he orders before doing CPR on Robert. 

Chas gently strokes Liv’s hair calming her down with gentle comforting words. As Chas watched the paramedics work on restarting Robert’s heart, watching her son grieve for his husband begging him to be alive. 

The looks off the paramedics made Aaron feel sick, they are giving up on his husband, 2 minutes of restructuring him and Robert’s heart still wasn’t beating. 

“ Come on Robert, come on please, you promised! You promised you would stay with me till we’re eighty! Stick to your word! “ Aaron begged, his heart hammering in his chest. The more they tried the more he was losing his mind till he heard those amazing words. 

“ We have a pulse. “ The female paramedic announced. Aaron could breathe again, so did Chas and Liv. It was like all their lives stopped with Robert’s. 

It went like a flash, one minute Robert was laying on the ground then they were in the ambulance and now Aaron left standing in the middle of the hall watching his husband being wheeled away as people quickly walked past him. 

Frozen in time. 

/-/ 

Robert was been operated on for about 2 hours now, Aaron, Liv, Chas and Victoria were all checked over reluctantly and were given the clear. Aaron had gotten pissed off with one of the Male nurses who said he was lucky. Lucky. He wasn’t lucky just because he hasn’t got anything major doesn’t mean he’s “ lucky. His husband is being cut open trying to be netted back together, Aaron would rather be the one who’s life was hanging on a thread. 

All of them were sitting in the waiting room impatiently for any updates about Robert but got nothing. Victoria has a bandage around her head from the cut on the back, and she discharged herself as the Doctors told her she needs to stay in hospital. Liv is leaning on Aaron’s side half asleep, the emotional stress making her exhausted. The same as Aaron, his leg kept bouncing a mile per hour a trillion and one thoughts leaping through his mind. 

3 hours later, the surgeon came out and all of the family immediately leaped up to their feet. 

“ I take it your Mr Sugden - Dingles family? “ The Surgeon assumes looking at their anxious faces. 

“ Yeh I’m his husband, is he okay? Is - “ 

“ I best we talk in private. “ The Surgeon suggested and walked away with them following. 

He sits down at one of the chairs in the family room, with Aaron, Victoria, Chas and Liv sitting opposite him. 

“ Robert was brought in with major injuries to his chest, abdomen, and his head. “ The Surgeon informed them as they all looked terrified. “ The ones we’re not so overly concerned about is the broken leg in which has been broken in 2 places from the amount of pressure and weight laying on him. Robert has a broken wrist, and arm to add to the damage. Robert has bruising and cuts on him as well. “ he stopped talking letting the relatives digest the information. 

“ W-What’s wrong with his chest, head and abdomen? “ Aaron asked quietly. 

“ Robert has Pulmonary Contusion. “ The Doctor told them. 

“ A What? “ Chas asked confused. 

He sighed lightly. “ A bruised lung, In Robert’s case it’s severe. He is having trouble breathing, we have put him on life support. He has broken 13 of his ribs which have also punctured the right lung, that alone has made Robert’s chest cavity worse. “ 

“ But he will be okay? “ Aaron asked hoping. 

The surgeon looked apprehensive. “ We don’t know. The damage to his stomach wasn’t as bad as we first thought, but we did stitch the organ up. The possibility of infection is still high. “ 

“ What about his head? “ 

“ His Brain is swelling, we have put him into a coma. “ Said The Surgeon. “ It is only a matter of time. These 48 hours are critical for Robert. “ 

Aaron sighed and wiped away his tears from his eyes again, ignoring the sting.  
“ Can we see him? “ 

The Doctor nodded his head.  
“ Of course. “ he smiled politely. 

The Surgeon walked them to Robert’s room and soon left as they anxiously walked in. Aaron started to cry and Liv followed suit, he walked to his husband and held his undamaged hand tightly. Liv sat on the other side of Robert chest hurting from the sight of Robert. He has a white, thick bandage wrapped around his head with added dark bruises and cuts on his skin. His leg casted up, and his wrist in a plastic brace. He looks so pale. It’s like he is already dead, it’s just the tube down his throat keeping him alive. 

“ Ohh Rob. “ Aaron murmured brokenly. He stroked his husbands arm crying freely as Liv is crying just holding her dad’s hand. 

“ Please Rob just hold on okay? Don’t you dare leave us. “ 

/-/ 

It had been 5 days since the explosion, 5 days since Robert had his surgery and still was deep in his coma. Aaron didn’t leave his husbands room only to go to the toilet or canteen, a part from that he stayed holding Robert’s hand. He would cry against Robert’s arm begging him to wake up and not leave the world, to not leave his family behind. All he got was the beeps of the machines and the raise and fall of his chest.  
Liv came and went sometimes but reluctantly went to college through out the day, Aaron played the emotional card. He said to her Robert wouldn’t want you missing college because she is doing so well. 

Aaron sat on the edge of the hospital bed playing with his husbands blonde hair. He gently threaded his fingers through the locks minding the bandage and wires going into his husbands skull.  
Aaron smiles softly. “ Your starting to have a stubble you. “ he grins to himself, the little blonde hairs making Robert’s face more prickly. “ If you were awake right now you would have a right meltdown wouldn’t ya?,” he chuckles. “ You do look fit with it to be fair. “ Aaron smirks softly. “ let’s have some music shall we then? “ Aaron comments getting out of his phone and going on YouTube. The Doctors told Aaron talking and playing music can help the patient waking up faster, with Aaron’s added searching on Google he will do anything to see those green/blue eyes again. 

Adele starts to play filling up the silence. The relaxation of her voice calming Aaron, making his heart swell up with love and memories. 

“ Remember when this song came up on our first wedding? “  
Aaron mentions softly playing with his husbands hand. “ You made me dance or technically swaying on the spot. “ he chuckles tears dripping down his cheeks. “ I’ll admit this is our song if you wake up. “ 

Nothing. 

Aaron sighs softly. The lyrics jumping out at him and feels his chest clench again. 

‘ I’ve known it from the moment we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong. ‘ 

“ You know, I was only ever winding you up. This is our song, it’s us Robert, I fallen for you the moment you grabbed me at that lay-by and kissed me like your life depended on it. “ 

The beeping on the heart monitor went faster. Could Robert hear him? Or was he imagining things? 

“ I miss your voice. I even miss it when we have our domestic fights or when you snap at me. “ Aaron chuckles again. “ Liv said it’s not the same without you, apparently home is too quite and big. “ he informs quietly. “ She also said you need to wake up because you are missing the episodes of that crappy A&E emergency show. “ Aaron laughs before quieting down, the small smile fading away as he gently and slowly laying down against Robert’s side. He puts on arm on Robert’s front lightly and puts his head half on his husbands chest. “ Please Robert, please just wake up. I’ll do all the chores around the house for ya, I even cook if you want. Please I’m begging you just wake up. “ He breaks down. 

‘ No, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do, to make you feel my love. ‘  
‘ Go to the ends of the earth for you. ‘


	2. Chapter 2

“ You’re meant to be in college.” Aaron told his sister, still sitting on the hospital chair. 

“ it’s Wednesday. “ Liv informs him pointedly. 

Aaron frowns and looks at his phone and yeh it’s Wednesday, he didn’t even know what day it is, nothing else matters only Robert. 

“ Oh. “ 

Liv looks down for a second before walking to Robert’s left side and looking at him. “ How is he then? “ She asks awkwardly. 

“ No change. “ 

“ It’s been a week, how can there be nothing? “ Liv asks confused. 

Aaron shrugs. “ All his injuries are healing but he still needs to wake up, the swelling on is brain is still the same. “ 

Liv sighs softly, not replaying.  
“ I miss dad you know. “ 

Aaron weakly smiles. “ I know, I miss him too. “ 

They sit in comfortable silence for a short while, stuck in their own heads till Liv breaks the silence. 

“ I haven’t been watching that A&E emergency show, it feels weird without him. “ Liv tells her brother quietly, swallowing down the lump in her throat. 

“ I don’t get how you two like that show at all. “ Aaron lightheartedly laughs. 

“ Because it’s educational. “ 

“ Sorry I heard Robert’s words there not yours. “ Aaron said cheekily. 

Liv grins. “ It’s true. “ 

“ I love how you two have become closer over the years you know, “ Aaron tells her softly. “ You two see each other as dad and daughter, it’s just sweet. “ he smiles softly. “ And if you tell anyone I said sweet I will never buy you chocolate again. “ Aaron weakly threatens. 

Liv chuckles wiping away a tear from her eye. “ I may have too. “ 

Aaron weakly smirks.  
“ How are Paddy and Mum? “ 

“ They’re okay, the insurance are paying for the damage. They are more worried about you. “ 

Aaron frowns. “ Me? Why not Robert? “ 

“ Well - because he is still asleep and you keep telling them no news. They’re worried you might - “ she looks uncomfortable. 

“ Might What? “ he asks dangerously calm. 

“ Go back to your old ways again. “ She tells him. 

Aaron frowns, angry. “ Have they told you that? “ 

“ not in so many words. “ 

Aaron shakes his head can’t believe the audacity of his parents. “ I’m going to ring them, you stay in here and look after him. “ Aaron orders her getting up. 

“ Aaron they are only - “ 

“ They shouldn’t keep wrapping me up in cotton wool all the time. “ Aaron interrupts her and walks out. Liv sighs heavily and looks at her dad, looking at the many wires, bruising and cuts. 

“ Dad please just wake up, we can’t cope without you. “ She cries against the edge of the bed. 

/-/ 

Aaron walks outside and rings his mum pissed off. 

“ What are you playing at? “ Aaron spits out the second she picks up. 

“ what do you mean love? “ 

“ Telling Liv I might self harm again, how you are more worried about me than your son in law! “ 

“ No, I just meant you might self harm because of all the stress. “ 

“ All the stress? Do you mean that stress being my husband in a coma? “ He hisses. 

Chas sighs. “ I’m sorry, but I am allowed to be sorry about my son. “ 

“ Yeh you are, but you haven’t even seen Robert for the past 7 days! “  
Aaron could tell his mum is guilty by the silence. 

“ I thought you wanted to be with him. “ 

Aaron cancels the call, he is angry and hurt by his mum but he can’t focus on that now. He needs to go back to his husband. He can’t deal with her now. Aaron walks back into the hospital to Robert’s room seeing all the shouting, crying and the doctors and nurses running into a room. 

Robert’s room. 

Aaron sprints to that room, Liv is crying outside looking frightened, he goes up to her and hears the heart monitor flatline. No. No. Nono.

“ Liv What - What happened! “ Aaron is frantic. 

“ I don’t know!! I - was just talking to him and then - then the heart thing was just going flat! “ Liv is panicking, feels her heart beat a thousand times a second. 

Aaron hugged her, she wrapped her arms around her brother’s mid - section crying into his side. 

“ Everyone just rushed in and I didn’t know what to do! “ She cries. Aaron strokes her hair his gaze looking through the window watching the Doctors restart Robert’s heart. “ I don’t want him to die! Aaron I my dad back! “ Liv started to hysterically cry stroking to breath. Aaron held her tighter stroking her arm. 

“ i want him back as well, “ he told her quietly, his own chest aching from the sadness and panic. 

Come on Robert, come on, come back to us again, don’t leave us, leave me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost passion with this fic a bit, so I decided to end it here.  
> Thank you though for reading, and if you would like more of this just suggest something and I’ll write it? Because new ideas. 😂

Chas walked into the living room seeing Paddy sitting at the kitchen table eating his sandwich. She sat next to him with her hand resting on his lower back before moving it and sighing. 

“ What’s the matter? “ Paddy asked her swallowing down the gulp full of the sandwich. 

“ I think I’m losing my son. “ She replied. 

“ bit dramatic. “ 

Chas shot him an annoyed stare. “ Paddy I’m being serious! “ 

He turned to his girlfriend now fully serious not joking about.  
“ why do you feel like you are losing Aaron for? “ he asked her confused. 

“ I’m - I’m too protective of him, and i am making him distance from me because I am too much. “ 

“ has he said this to you? “ 

“ no, well, sometimes I sense it, and because I realise it sometimes. “ Chas told him nearly exhausted. “ After his childhood, and self harm - suicide, Gordon, basically everything it makes me want to wrap him up in cotton wool. “ 

Paddy shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable. Chas looked at him and gave him her signature stare. 

“ Spit it out Paddy. “ 

“ I - just - well. “ he took a deep breath. “ You are a bit over protective over him Chas, and I do understand, but, he’s a grown man with his own house and business. He has a husband and a sister, plus, all of us looking after him. I feel sometimes you can’t wrap in up in cotton wool because he has Robert, he can cope more now since the 6 weeks of therapy he had. “ 

She put her head into her hands looking heartbroken. “ I’ve ruined everything haven’t I?! “ she said guilty. 

Paddy held her. “ No you haven’t, but you need to start loosing down because you will lose him Chas. he would want some space from your nagging. “ 

“ I don’t nag! “ she repeated insulted. 

“ Sometimes you don’t, but, have you asked him once about Robert? “ Paddy asked her already knowing the answer. 

Chas looked down playing with her sleeve. “ Maybe once? - “ 

“ Because you are too worried about Aaron, chas this is too much, he probably still thinks you hate Robert! That you don’t care about him! “ 

“ I do! I see Robert like one of my own! “ Chas defended herself. 

He frowned. “ why haven’t you gone to see him then? “ 

“ I thought- Aaron would be too busy with Robert and that I would be in the way. “ Chas told him now feeling so stupid. 

“ Chas - “ 

“ i know okay?! I know I’ve been stupid, but I am going to fix this alright? “Chas told him confidently, she got up and put on her coat. “ We are going to the hospital to start a fresh start and be proper parents to Aaron and be more caring towards Robert. “ 

-/- 

Aaron gasped as he saw Robert’s bed coming out the double doors, with doctors and nurses looking frantic. 

“ What - what’s wrong with him?! “ Aaron cried. 

“ We don’t know yet. “ The Nurse told him and walked away. Liv cried against her brother’s side struggling to breathe, her heart hurting too much. 

Chas saw them crying and her face fell now her own heart dropping to the floor. 

“ Aaron? What’s happened? “ She asked her son fearfully, Paddy finally caught up to her panting. 

“ He - his heart stopped. “ Aaron choked out. “ he’s bein’ rushed back into surgery. “ 

“ It’ll be okay love. “ Chas told him comfortingly hugging him. 

“ How? He died mum, and yeh they brought him back but we might not be so lucky this time. “ Aaron cried harder. Chas shared a look with Paddy, her eyes downcast as she rubbed her sons back. 

/-/ 

“ Aaron will you stop pacing? “ Liv nearly snapped at her brother, they were all now waiting in Robert’s hospital bedroom. 

He sighed heavily. “ I’m just worried. “ 

“ it’s been an hour love. “ Chas gently informed him. 

He turned to look at his mother and nearly scoffed. “ you don’t even care about him, you are just always focused on me. I am a grown man mum not that 15 year old. “ he told her angrily. 

“ And I am sorry okay! Sorry for being over bearing over you, but I am only like this after your childhood and your mental health - “ 

“ mum, everyone gets hard times okay? Everyone, and anyone can overcome their mental health, but when they have people always asking if your okay and making out you are still a child it can really annoy them. “ He hissed at her. 

Chas looked down guiltily and looked back up visibly swallowing down the lump formed in her throat. 

“ I am sorry, I am going to try to be less protective of you okay? I just - I just worry about you love.”

Aaron sighed heavily and walked over to Chas and hugged her. “ I know, it’s just too much sometimes. “ 

Chas weakly smiled at him pulling away. 

“ Have you told Victoria? “ Paddy asked him after their little moment. 

Aaron’s eyes widen. “ Shit, no I haven’t - “ 

“ I’ve done it. “ Liv spoke up.  
“ Victoria felt a bit woozy again and the Doctors persuaded her to stay in hospital. I only found just now because she’s awake. “ 

“ Why didn’t you tell me? “ Aaron asked her confused, his eyebrows borrowing. 

“ I did, you were too emotional yesterday, crying, then me crying and it slipped my mind. “ Liv told him. “ Sorry. “ she mumbled. 

“ It’s Alright. “ Aaron weakly smiled at her. 

“ Is she okay? “ paddy asked. 

“ Apparently its just a bad headache, but because she banged her head they were cautious. “ 

“ Where is she - “ 

Chas smirked softly. “ Speaking of the devil. “ 

Victoria weakly grinned at her and carried on walking into the room. “ Where Rob? “ she sounded panicked. 

Aaron shifted. “ His heart stopped. “ Victoria’s face turned into fear. “ but he’s fine - well what I am know of. “ 

“ why did his heart stop? “ Victoria asked him concerned. “ and why didn’t anyone tell me! “ 

“ Everyone was really stressed and you were in a hospital bed anyway - “ Liv trailed off awkwardly. 

Victoria sighed heavily. “ I want to be kept in the loop when my brother is involved. “ she declared hurt. 

“ Vic I’m sorry. “ Aaron told her, and he did sound guilty, Victoria’s face softened. 

“ it’ll be okay, unless there isn’t anymore things you’re keeping from me? “ She nearly accused. 

“ no, no more things. “ Aaron told her truthfully. She nodded her head defeated and sat down on the nearest chair. 

/-/

Robert was brought back to his room after one hour of surgery, everyone was relieved to see him again even if he was still unconscious.  
Aaron leaped up and kissed his husbands limp hand, treasuring the touch. The Doctor left them for 20 minutes for them to be more relaxed till he came back with his clipboard. 

“ The surgery went well, as you may expect because Robert is still breathing. “ The Doctor states a bit sarcastically. “ what caused his heart stopping was his organs shutting down because the stitches in his abdomen have burst and gotten infected, the whole time he was internally bleeding which was affecting everything else because of the fluid. Luckily, we got there in time and stitched him back up. “ 

“ Is he still in a coma? “ 

The Doctor nodded his head.  
“ yes, we don’t know when he’ll wake up, if Robert has one infection it can lead to other infections. He is in very high risk. “ The Doctor informed them firmly. 

Aaron started to cry silently against the bed clutching Robert’s hand. The pain of sadness in his chest increasing as this may be forever, Robert could never wake up. 

He couldn’t cope without him if Robert died. 

/-/ 

2 weeks since the incident and Robert twitched his fingers, Aaron stood up the panic flooding through his veins as he woke up. Robert began to panic as he gagged and choked on the tube down his throat. Aaron calmed him down till the nurses and doctors took the tube out, he was laying on the bed exhausted.  
Aaron weakly smiled at his husband, threading his fingers through the over long hair as Robert nested in the touch. 

“ Don’t you ever do that to me again. “ Aaron weakly threatened him. 

Robert tiredly blinked at him.  
“ m’sorry but I couldn’t leave Vic in there. “ 

“ And what about you? Your family? Me?! “ Aaron angrily told him. “ I can’t live without you, I would have died with ya. “ 

“ don’t be dramatic. “ he whispered. 

Aaron held Robert’s hand tighter. “ I don’t think you understand how much i love you Robert, you are my life, it’s like - like you are soul and without you, I would be nothing. “ 

Robert weakly wiped away the tears from his husbands eyes. “ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause hassle - “ 

“ not hassle, only worry because we love you. “ 

Robert smiled weakly. “ I love you. “ 

“ I love you too. “


End file.
